Subscriber identity module (SIM) cards are typically used in connection with a wireless wide are network (WWAN) system. Generally, SIM cards comprise a small storage element configured to store user authentication information as well as contact information. Electronic devices are generally configured to access and/or read the information stored on a SIM card only if the electronic device is also configured with a corresponding WWAN module, thereby limiting a user's ability to access the information stored on the SIM card using an electronic device configured with a communications system other than WWAN.